


Strange Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doesn't go too far into detail though, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Steo Valentine's Day Exchange.<br/>Stiles and Theo both end up at the same posh restaurant, both with dates of their own. But when Theo starts texting him from across the restaurant, Stiles agrees to meet up with him in the bathrooms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uthizaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/gifts).



Stiles slumped against his chair, fighting back a groan. This was one of the worst dates he’d ever been on.

The waiter had yet to arrive, leaving him and his date for conversation. Only, his supposed date, Aron, was the most boring person he’d ever met. The guy seemed to loathe jokes, or at least Stiles’ ones. Aron’s jokes were usually a reference to politics or some obscure 80s movie that Stiles had to force a laugh at.

He didn’t know if he could keep it up.

The only reason he was with the guy was because Scott encouraged him to. And because he was pretty hot, the picture on tinder not doing him justice. Unfortunately, his personality wasn’t as impressive as his looks. His sandy spiked-up hair, bright brown eyes and otherwise gorgeous face was the force of attraction. His monotonous voice and lack in appreciation of his jokes had been the force to repel.

And plus, the guy hated Star Wars. Claiming it was incredibly ‘unrealistic’ and ‘lacked structure’.

Immediate turn off.

A buzz in his pocket took him out of his thoughts. He smiled politely at Aron, before checking who had sent a message halfway through his epic fail of a date.

 ** _‘Date not going well?’_ ** \- Theo.

Stiles stopped.

What. The. Hell.

He resisted the urge to glance around the room, instead biting his lip. Was Theo spying on him or something? Didn’t he have something better to do? He didn’t even know what Theo was to him, with all the weirdness between the two. He supposed that they had ‘made up’ when Theo helped Stiles rescue Lydia. He hadn’t seen him since that night.

Stiles frowned, still not knowing how to respond to the random message, typed a quick response.

**_‘dude wtf?’_ **

He didn’t expect the immediate answer.

 ** _‘Far left corner. You don’t seem to be enjoying your date.’_** Stiles squinted his eyes, setting his phone on vibrant before resting it on his lap.

Aron raised his brow in question. Stiles waved his hand in dismissal, offering a sheepish grin.

“Kira’s just texting about last night’s reading.” He lied casually. Aron looked at him disapprovingly.

“Kira should really get it together and take her academic life more seriously.” Aron lectured. Stiles grits his teeth, forcing out a smile.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell her- Now are we going to order or what?” Stiles said, changing the topic, gesturing to the menu.

Aron just nods at him, picking up the menu, obscuring Stiles from his face. He took this chance to glance around the room for Theo and sure enough, he was in the far left corner of the room with a date.

He couldn’t recognise the person that was with Theo, but he could see the Chimera grinning at his date with perfect teeth and, annoyingly, charming looks. He was dressed in dark jeans and a well-fitted, dark blue, long sleeved shirt that accentuated his muscular arms and just fitted his torso perfectly.

 ** _‘you seem to be enjoying yours.’_** He texted back, looking back for Theo’s reaction. He watched as Theo looked away from date, excusing himself, glancing down.

_**‘Nah, she’s boring the shit out of me. I’ve never heard anyone who’s hated Star Wars this much until now.’** _

Stiles was unable to keep back he smirk at the text. Theo always confused him, when it came to his motives and behaviour around Stiles. He had to admit, the Chimera was unfairly attractive. But he never acted on it, considering how untrustworthy and shifty Theo was. Of course, he had been right. But even now with Theo openly revealing his plans to him without a beat of hesitation, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to the most-likely-psychotic Chimera.

And there was that time where Stiles had jerked off with Theo’s name on his lips.

He would never admit to it, of course.

**_‘How about you and I get out of here?’_ **

Stiles stopped, frowning at the text. He looked back at his date, who’s focus was completely devoted to the menu. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if Aron was calculating the amount of calories in each dish. He had not doubt that Aron would refrain him from getting a nice steak.

 ** _‘Bathrooms. I’ll go first, you follow.’_ ** Stiles texted back. He took a deep breath, questioning his morals.

**_‘K.’_ **

Stiles stuffed the phone back in his pocket, fingers tapping on the table in habit. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He faked a wince, clutching his stomach slightly. Aron glanced up from the menu, frowning slightly.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom- not feeling too well.” He grimaced once more, knowing Aron would buy it. 

“Should I order first?” Aron questioned, just as Stiles stood up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles said, brushing him off. He walked to the guy’s bathroom, seeing Theo shift in his seat at the corner of his eye. He tried to suppress his smirk.

Entering the bathroom of the posh restaurant, he was quick to check his reflection. He didn’t know why but he started to feel nervous. It was _Theo_ for Heaven's sake. Hands in pocket as he stared back at himself in his dark brown shirt, khakis and leather jacket.

He didn’t even know why he’d agree to meeting with Theo. In the middle of a date. The very guy who had practically killed Scott and his sister. Even though he didn’t know much of either acts, it was enough of a ‘stay away’ label as it was.

But around Stiles, he was borderline obsessive. The Chimera had always been open and honest with him about his plans. Theo knew better than to give Stiles bullshit. Something Stiles somewhat appreciated.

Hearing the door creak, he turned his head to meet Theo. The Chimera's blue eyes clashing with his. Theo slowly shut the door behind him, locking it. Stiles didn’t flinch, keeping an even gaze with him.

“So what did you want?” Stiles said, eyes flickering over Theo’s form. Theo walked closer to him, gaze wandering over his body. Stiles licks his lips in habit as Theo’s eyes finally return to his.

“An escape.” Theo said simply, “And I know you want that too.” He acknowledged with a smirk.

“What the hell are you doing, going on dates? Don’t you have bodies to hide, people to decapitate and a certain Beast to eradicate?” Stiles questioned sarcastically, gesticulating at him. Theo chuckled, taking another step forward.

“Stiles, as much as you want to believe it, I’m not a psychopath.” He points out, “And if you must know, I’m just giving this whole dating thing a go.” Stiles squinted at him incredulously.

“It’s a distraction.” Theo said, answering his expression.

“I doubt any of us needs a distraction with all the shit happening right now.” Stiles said, still refusing to believe that Theo was capable of such mundane things. 

Theo bit his lip, taking an impatient breath, “Fine, it’s a… way to pass the time. I’m still a teenager.” Stiles swallowed, looking down at the tiled flooring. Sometimes he forgets that they were only just seniors at high school.

“I take it that it’s not going well?” Stiles said instead, “The date, I mean.”

“Yeah, and we both know it’s the same for you.” Theo offered a smirk, taking more steps towards him. Stiles’ lips part in attempt to say something as Theo continued to come closer. Invading his space. He licked his lips again, trying to divert his attention from the increasing heat and tension between the the two. But it was pointless.

“What are you doing?” Stiles questioned, swallowing as Theo continued to invade his space. Heat rises to his cheeks as he sees Theo lick his lips.

“Giving you…” Theo starts, his breath hot on his cheeks, eyes never leaving his. Stiles swallowed as Theo takes a hold of a wrist, tugging him gently towards him.

“…A distraction.” He murmured. 

Stiles doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth as Theo crashed his against him. He felt a spark flare up in his chest as Theo moved against him. The feeling enraptured him, flaring up with every messy and desperate kiss he was given. Every time their skin- their lips made contact he shivered in delight. He was getting drunk off it. Stiles tilted his head eagerly, accepting more of Theo as the Chimera began to push forcefully against him.

Theo was high off the feeling of Stiles against him. Their hot breaths mingling into one, his poisonous breath intoxicating him. Making him dizzy with want. He needed more of him, he need to feel more of him.

Theo’s hands clutches at Stiles’ hips, pushing him forward. Stiles’ groan is muffled against Theo’s lips as the Chimera lifted him onto the counter, never missing a beat with the invasion of his mouth. Stiles ran his hands on Theo’s muscular back, pulling him closer as he kissed him hungrily, tongue outlining his bottom lip.

Stiles’ eyes squeeze shut as he feels Theo’s body rolling against him with increasing fever. Theo’s hard crotch rolling into his making him shiver with desire. He pulls away, his head dizzy with lust as he breathes in Theo’s air.

“What?” Theo murmured, staring down at Stiles’ lips with half-lidded eyes. Stiles smirked, bring a hand to the side of Theo’s face, the slight stubble grazing him.

“Thought you were straight.” Theo scoffed, before clashing with Stiles once more in a bruising kiss. Stiles’ eyebrows shot up as he pulled Theo’s face closer towards him. Stiles gasps as Theo bites into his lip, gaining him entrance. Stiles’ arms hook around Theo’s neck as he began fucking his tongue into his mouth. The invasion further enticing the arousal he felt in his gut. And he has no doubt that Theo could smell it.

Stiles’ breath hitched as Theo’s hands began wandering underneath Stiles’ shirt, the warm fingers gradually running up his back. Stiles moaned, pulling Theo’s face closer, deepening the desperate kiss. Theo groaned as Stiles began thrusting against his body, allowing himself to part from Stiles’ swollen lips.

A hand made it’s way to the back of Theo’s neck as he started to kiss down his neck, Stiles’ eyes closed, allowing him to further bask in the sensation. The feeling of Theo’s soft lips delivering pecks and kisses over his pale skin was ecstatic. And the thought that Theo would undoubtedly leaving marks for everyone to see made him shiver in anticipation. Theo’s possessive nature was something to look out for. But also something that had Stiles drawn to the Chimera.

Unfortunately, that voice nagged at his mind. Reminding him of his morals, questioning his decency. He was reminded that Theo had split his pack up, that he was the reason for all this chaos. The he was dangerous. ~~Even that was why he wanted him.~~

“Theo.” Stiles panted in warning, tugging Theo’s head back up.

Theo paused, reluctantly lifting his head to meet Stiles’ concerned gaze.

“What is it?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He kept himself level-headed, ignoring the slight frustration at the interruption. He couldn’t lose this. He craved more of his touch, more of Stiles.

Stiles swallowed, shaking his head.

“We can’t do this.” Stiles said with conviction, eyes boring into Theo’s. Yet despite his tone, there was an unspoken plea behind his eyes. He knew that he didn’t want to stop. He wanted more..

“Is it because of Scott?” Theo snarled. Stiles said nothing, hoping the silence was enough of an answer. But with Chemo-signals Stiles had been giving out, he knew that the cursed True Alpha was the only barricade between the two.

Without warning, Theo grabbed Stiles by the hips, carrying him with his great strength. He thrusted him roughly against the nearest wall, crashing his mouth onto his with a bruising force. Stiles’ legs immediately hook around Theo, his arms grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life as Theo started to dry hump him into the tiled wall. Uneven breaths were forced out of Stiles, his face flushed red and hot from Theo’s answer.

“I’ve wanted you for so long…” Theo said, a dangerous edge to his tone of voice as he continues to rut into Stiles, joining their hips. The material of their jeans now the only barricade between their arousals. Theo’s eyes shone darkly, his possessive nature taking hold.

“I’m not going to let fucking _Scott_ get in the way of this.” He growled, placing brief yet hungry kisses on Stiles’ lips. Every single chaste contact between their lips sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. He grinned as Stiles yanked him forwards, allowing a deeper and more passionate kiss, opening him up more.

Theo groaned as Stiles rolled his hips onto him, meeting his eager thrusts. Their hot, needy bodies rocking together feverishly. Stiles’ body jolting upwards with every movement, his face red in want. Theo took his lips off Stiles for a moment for a breath, throwing his head back with a groan.

Stiles panted heavily beneath him, responding to Theo’s body with equal amounts of eagerness. He nodded his head at Theo with half-lidded eyes and berry lips.

“Yeah, I’m with you on that argument.” Stiles panted, rolling his eyes back at a particular thrust. Theo smirked, attacking Stiles’s mouth once more. He groaned as Stiles’ nails dug into his flesh.

“But- our dates.” Stiles gasped breathlessly in between thrusts. Theo growled, eyes shining dangerously.

“Fuck them.” Theo snarled, nails digging into his thighs.

“But I thought we were going to fuck?” Stiles asked with a chuckle. Theo’s rhythm is uneven at Stiles’ sudden remark, his gaze flickering over to Stiles’ dazed ones. The smirk that he was met with was to die for. 

“My house or yours?”

“Yours. There’s a window in the disabled bathroom.”

Theo smirked, grabbing Stiles’ clothed ass firmly.

The whole ride to Theo’s house was a blur. To Stiles fumbling at the latch to Theo’s pickup truck, to the messy blowjob that Stiles had given to the Chimera throughout journey. The way Theo had rutted into his mouth, fucking into his throat, finger clutched at his scalp as he swallowed down his hard length. His gut was lurching with lust and need.

They had barely made it through the door into Theo’s empty house before they were tearing at each other’s clothes, with Theo carrying and tossing Stiles roughly onto the sofa-bed. He pounced on him, immediately attacking his mouth. His impatience was noted. Bodies thrusting against each other is lustful want, the constant change in position as the other tried to assert their dominance upon the other. 

Eventually, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the empty house, with heavy moans and desperate pants to harmonise with the erotic noise. Fingernails clawing at a muscular back as the body pounded the one beneath frantically, the body jolting with every thrust given. Sweat glistened on the two muscular bodies as they fucked, their clothes strewn across the carpeted flooring left forgotten and torn. Their bodies rocked against each other in harmony, clutching each other tightly. Afraid to let go, the overwhelming urge to own and possess taking a hold on both of them.

They had fucked the whole night, with failed dates and consequences left to the dust.

Waking up to Theo’s muscular arms wrapped around him protectively, he still didn’t regret his decision. Even when after Theo woke up, their morning consisting another round of amazing sex, he still didn’t regret Theo one bit. He needed him. Craved his touch, thirsted for his lips and his body. And he knew that Theo needed him too.


End file.
